Madara
by Hamdi01
Summary: Uchiha Madara secara misterius terlempar ke celah dimensi dan bertemu Ophis lalu membantunya untuk mengalahkan Great Red
1. Chapter 1

**Madara**  
**Crossovers : Naruto,. High school DxD.  
Dewa Shinobi dan Loli bermuka datar.**  
**Pair : [Madara U,. Ophis]**

Di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi Aurora, terlihat seonggok tubuh melayang, ia memiliki rambut berwarna Raven panjang dengan gaya poni segitiga terbalik menutup mata kanannya, ia nampak bertelanjang dada dengan celana hitam satu-satunya pakaian yang ia pakai, tatapan matanya nampak kusam, pada salah satu dadanya ada sebuah wajah berwarna putih pucat.

"Zetsu Hitam kurang ajar, beruntung aku bisa terlepas dari jeratannya, meski aku tidak tau kenapa? Tapi ... aku beruntung masih bisa hidup saat para biju terlepas dari tubuhku, Patung Gedo itu memberikanku sedikit DNA miliknya dengan energy _Yin dan Yang _ yang sangat besar. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa aku masih hidup, tapi meski demikian aku kelihatannya juga akan mati sekarang."

Pria itu bergumam pelan, dalam penglihatannya ada seorang gadis kecil yang menghampirinya menangkap dan membawanya pergi. Beberapa jam setelahnya Pria itu tersadar dan ia melihat kalau dirinya berada di sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat dan tak lama setelahnya sebuah suara terdengar di belakangnya.

"Oh kau sudah sadar."

Pria itu menatap ke arah belakang dan menatap tajam apa yang ada di belakangnya, terlihat jelas seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan mata abu-abu bermuka datar mengenakan pakaian loli gotic, menatap ke arah pria itu.

"Hm."

Gumam tokoh pria itu sembari mencoba untuk berdiri, namun karena tenaganya masih belum benar-benar pulih, ia kembali jatuh dan tak bisa berdiri dengan baik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tanya gadis kecil itu sembari mendekat ke arah Pria itu. Pria itu nampak diam ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, namun ia pun mengatakannya dengan jujur ketika ia duduk.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi karena terlalu lelah aku tidak bisa."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria yang ada di hadapannya, gadis kecil bermuka datar itu hanya diam saja lalu ia kembali bertanya setelah beberapa detik saling menatap.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di celah dimensi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecil itu, pria aneh dengan dadanya yang memiliki bentuk seperti wajah seseorang itu sedikit kaget, namun ia memilih untuk tetap tenang dan memberikan jawaban yang sehadanya.

"Aku baru saja ditipu dan dimanfaatkan bawahanku sendiri untuk membangkitkan Kaguya Ōtsutsuki dengan dalih aku bisa membuat perdamaian melalui mata bulan. Lalu entah bagaimana aku bisa terjebak di sini ketika ia mengungkapkan kalau dia hanya memanpaatkanku."

Mendengar jawaban dari pria tersebut, gadis itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Intinya kau butuh kekuatan untuk balas dendam." Ucap gadis itu sembari menatap Pria berotot dengan rambut panjang berwarna raven berponi segitiga terbalik menutup mata kanannya, sementara sang pria hanya diam menatap ke arah gadis itu, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, Zetsu Hitam itu harus aku beri pelajaran karena telah berani menipu orang yang mewarisi mata Dewa sepertiku."

Seringai di bibir manis gadis kecil itu semakin lebar, ia kemudian mendekat ke arah pria tadi lalu aura kuat di tubuhnya menguar membuat Pria yang ada di hadapannya menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Jika kau ingin kekuatan, aku bisa berikan sebanyak apapun, asalkan kau mau membantuku mengalahkan Naga Merah kurang ajar yang selalu mondar mandir di daerahku."

Pria itu sebenarnya cukup ragu akan hal itu, yah karena mana ada orang dewasa yang percaya akan ucapan anak-anak yang ada di hadapannya apa lagi mengenai pemberian kekuatan, namun Pria ini sepertinya memiliki kemampuan sensor yang bisa dibilang tidak main-main, hal ini membuat dia menyadari betapa kuatnya orang yang ada di hadpaannya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau tertarik?"

"Yah jujur aku cukup tertarik dengan tawaranmu, tapi agar aku bisa percaya padamu, bisakah kita saling bertukar nama."

Gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya sembari bertanya-tanya.

"Bertukar nama? Maksudnya?"

Pria itu hanya diam, namun tak lama kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis kecil itu lalu mengucapkan namanya dengan nada datar.

"Namaku Madara lebih tepatnya Uchiha Madara."

Gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk paham, ia kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Madara, mereka berdua saling bersalaman lalu gadis itu pun memberitahukan namanya.

"Ophis, Oroborous Dragon Ophis."

Jawab gadis itu sembari menatap Madara yang hanya diam lalu tak lama setelahnya Madara pun mengangguk dan menatap ke arah Ophis lalu mengatakan.

"Aku akan membantumu, cepat berikan kekuatanmu setidaknya sampai aku bisa mengaktifkan _Rinnegan, _untuk menghadapi si merah yang kau katakan tadi."

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya Madara, kau itu hanya manusia, tambahan energy yang aku berikan belum bisa digunakan untuk mengalahkan Red, sudah banyak buktinya ... aku sudah meminta banyak bantuan orang-orang kuat dengan mengumpulkannya untuk melawan si Merah Bodoh itu, tapi mereka kalah."

Madara yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata.

"Tak peduli siapapun lawannya, aku akan menang, karena itulah aku ... yang bisa imbang atau menang melawanku secara adil hanyalah Hashirama dan Migh Guy. Aku tidak perlu banyak bantuan, kau hanya perlu memulihkan tenaga milikku, Jika aku gagal maka aku akan mati tapi jika aku berhasil rumahmu kembali, aku akan pertaruhkan segalanya untuk menjadi kuat."

Mendengar jawaban dari Madara, Ophis sedikit tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Kau dan pemikiranmu, tapi baiklah aku akan mengisi tenaga milikmu."

Seekor ular berwarna hitam dengan aura gelap yang sangat kuat muncul dari tubuh Ophis lalu menggigit Madara dan menyuntikan energy kehidupan dan spiritual dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Tak lama setelahnya Madara merasakan tubuhnya sudah kembali kuat seperti dulu, ia pun berdiri dengan tegak dan bisa mengaktifkan _Rinnegan_nya kembali.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah siap."

Jawab Madara sembari tersenyum, Ophis pun ikut tersenyum lalu menyentuh Madara dan menghilang lalu berteleport ke dalam celah dimensi satu kali lagi, dimana sebuah tempat tanpa daratan dan langit yang dipenuhi dengan Aurora yang bersinar bagaikan tirai dunia.

"Tunggulah di sini, sebentar lagi si Merah resek itu akan muncul."

Madara yang mendengar kata-kata datar yang keluar dari mulut Ophis hanya bisa diam dan tak berkata apa-apa, karena memang ia sudah tidak terlalu pandai ber ekspresi seperti dulu.

"Heh aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai dansa nya."

Mendengar kata-kata Madara, Ophis jadi tersenyum sediri lalu mengatakan.

"Aku akan memberikanmu bantuan jika, jika kau kelelahan, katakan saja padaku aku akan memberikan energy tambahan lagi padamu."

"Heh itu tidak perlu."

Ujar Madara sembari merapalkan segel tangan, sementara itu Ophis sedikit kebingungan melihat kedua tangan Madara bergerak dengan cepat dan aneh, secara tiba-tiba setelah gerakan tangan Madara selesai, wajah yang ada di dadanya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tato dengan corak hitam, lalu energy di dalam tubuh Madara meningkat sangat drastis, yah Madara menggunakan senjutsu Hashirama.

"Senjutsu."

Gumam Ophis sembari menatap tak percaya ke arah Madara yang sedang tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu yang akan ia hadapi.

"Hooooh, aura yang sangat kuat, aku semakin tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya."

Gumam Madara sembari menatap ke arah depan, terlihat seringainya semakin lebari, mata _Rinnegan _miliknya bersinar terang dengan warna ungu cerah berpola riak air, Madara sangat hebat, ia adalah Uchiha dengan jutsu penghancur yang cukup kuat. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Madara di selimuti chakra berwarna biru langit dan setelah, sosok Naga Raksasa berwarna merah muncul di depan matanya, Madara dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa melesat ke arah sang Naga dan chakra yang menyelimuti tubuhnya membesar dan berubah menjadi sesosok prajurtit samurai bersayap besar dengan tinggi 24 km dan Madara terlihat berada di kepalanya.

"Hooooh, semangatnya tinggi."

Gumam Ophis sembari menatap Madara yang melesat ke arah Great Red, yang sedang melayang ke arah mereka. Sementara itu sang Naga merah raksasa itu hanya bisa swedrop melihat Madara yang menyerangnya dengan monster energy yang ukurannya hanya setinggi Jugernaut Driver Drag dan Albion.

"Apa-apaan dia? Mau cari mati itu mahluk, Ophis kau tak ada henti-hentinya membawa orang aneh kemari."

Gumam sang Naga Merah menatap Madara yang masih mendekatinya dengan kecepatan yang terus bertamba, sementara itu Madara, langsung menggerakan tangan Sosano'o miliknya ke arah belakang, lalu untaian Magatama berukuran besar berwarna biru langitu muncul dan berputar sangat cepat di tangan sosano'o milik Madara.

"Ayo kita menari Naga besar! **Yasaka no Magatama!**"

Setelah mengajak Great Red untuk menari, ia menyebutkan nama jurusnya lalu melemparkan untaian Magatama di tangan Sosano'o yang sedang ia kendalikan, untaian itu berputar sangat cepat dan melesat ke arah Great Red.

Great Red melihat hal itu hanya diam saja, ia yakin kalau teknik yang Madara keluarkan tidak akan bisa melukai tubuhnya, dan saat benda itu sudah dekat dengan Great Red.

"**Limbo.**"

**Boooom**

Great Red tersentak karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat keras lalu setelah itu.

**Duaaarr!.**

Untaian Magatama yang Madara lempar itu lansung meledak di dekat mata Great Red ketika benda itu mengenai wajahnya, untuk beberapa saat naga itu terdiam karena keterkejutannya, namun tak lama setelahnya ia menatap tajam Madara lalu menyemburkan intentitas api yang 100 kali lebih besar dan panas dari Gokamekyakou milik Madara.

"Hoooh, menarik, ayo tunjukan tarian terbaikmu Baka Red!" seru Madara dengan mata _Rinnegan_nya yang terus menyala lalu Sosano'o yang langsung membungkus tubuhnya dengan sayapnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Baka Red?! Manusia Kurang ajar!"

Great Red langsung marah dan naik darah lalu meningkatkan kekuatan api miliknya.

**Blaaaaarr!**

Ledakan api yang sangat kuat dan panas dari semburan sang Naga Merah yang di kenal dengan sebutan True Dragon DxD oleh dunia dan dipanggil Baka Red oleh Ophis dan Madara itu sangat kuat bahkan terlalu panas untuk ditahan oleh Sosano'o, namun bukan Madara namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi hal yang begituan.

Semburan api yang menyerang Madara tiba-tiba mengecil dan kekuatan panasnya juga berkurang dengan sangat cepat, Ophis dan Great Red yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bertanya-tanya akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya terlihatlah kalau Madara masih adem ayem, di sana bahkan api yang harusnya membakar tubuhnya menyelimuti dirinya dan meningkatkan kekuatan chakranya, oh iya berkat Sell tubuh dari patung Gedo Mazo. Madara dapat menampung banyak chakra atau energy spiritual di dalam tubuhnya, belum lagi peningkatan kekuatan yang diberikan Ophis pada Madara membuat sel Gedo dan Hashirama meningkat atau menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sebelum Madara menyatu dengan Jyubi, Madara mengambil darah patung Gedo Mazo yang bercucuran dari tangannya yang terpotong oleh Kakashi lalu menanamkan atau mengimplankan sel atau darah patung Gedo ke dalam tubuhnya, dengan alasan coba-coba.

'Bukan hanya kekuatan Hashirama, aku juga mendapatkan chakra Gedo.'

Batin Madara yang melihat tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan rantai chakra seperti yang dikeluarkan Gedo Mazo untuk menangkap atau menyegel biju.

"Sosano'o miliku yang ku gabung dengan chakra Senjutsu bisa kau hancurkan dengan sangat mudah, aku kagum padamu Baka Red."

Ujar Madara sembari menyeringai hebat, sementara Ophis terlihat menahan sedikit tawanya ketika mendengar Madara memanggil Great Red si naga agung yang dikenal sebagai DxD dengan sebutan Baka Red.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Baka Red manusia berengsek?!"

Naga merah itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang terbilang sangat cepat untuk mahluk seukuran itu, lalu ekor raksasa miliknya langsung bergerak cepat menghantam tubuh dari Madara. Akan tetapi ia harus kaget karena yang ia hantam dengan ekornya bukan Madara melainkan balok kayu.

"Hem kau mencari sesuatu gemuk?"

Tiba-tiba Madara bertanya pada Great Red dari atas kepalanya, sementara Ophis langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Madara tersebut.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! Baka Red kau dipanggil gemuk olehnya, oh betapa malunya diriku. Ahahahahahaha!"

"OOOOOPHIS!"

Dengan cepat Great Red mengangkat kaki depannya lalu ia gerakan untuk mencakar sesuatu yang ada di atas kepalanya(Madara yang sedang berdiri santai di sana)

"Huh dasar keras kepala."

Gumam Madara sembari tersenyum kecil, lalu secara tiba-tiba Rantai berwarna keunguan muncul dari tubuh Madara dan menjerat Great Red dengan sangat kuat, Rantai itu juga memperbesar ukuran nya dan memperkuat ikatannya ketika bersentuhan dengan tubuh Great Red.

"Huarrrg! Apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku manusia sialan?!"

Great Red mulai marah pada Madara saat Di jerat dengan rantai yang luar biasa kuat mengekang tubuhnya, Madara juga menusukan beberapa tongkat besi penerima chakra di beberapa bagian tubuh Naga besar itu.

"Kau ! Mau sampai kapan kau terus mempermalukanku seperti ini?! Lepaskan aku dan kita bertarung secara jantan!"

Great Red mulai marah dan tak terima, semakin ia berontak, maka semakin kuat rantai itu menjeratnya, bukan hanya itu rantai tersebut kelihatannya juga menyerap energy sihir yang dimilikinya.

"Apa seperti ini saja sudah cukup?" tanya Madara pada Ophis yang sejak tadi menonton di belakangnya. Ophis juga nampak kagum melihat Madara, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hoy jangan abaikan aku!"

"Diam Baka Red!"

seru Madara yang langsung menjerat mulut Great Red dengan rantainya agar tidak bisa bicara lagi.

"Ah, begitu pun sudah cukup, tapi menurutku terserah padamu mau kau apakan dia, selama ia tidak menggangguku lagi disini aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Ophis Madara jadi tersenyum kecil baginya apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ophis adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan, yah Ophis mengijinkan dirinya melakukan apapun pada Naga itu, jelas artinya, Ophis mengijinkan dia menyegel naga itu ke dalam tubuhnya, lagi pula ia punya sel dari Gedo Mazo yang sudah aktif karena energy yang diberikan oleh Ophis. Hal itu membuatnya mampu menahan atau menyimpan energy yang sangat besar seperti biju dan yang lainnya tanpa harus takut meledak.

"Benarkah?"

Ophis mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Madara, ia sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli akan kondisi dari Great Red, menurutnya, apapun yang Madara lakukan pada Great Red bukan urusannya.

Madara pun mendekati Great Red lalu menggunakan kemampuan _Gakido _untuk menyerap semua energy spiritual dari Naga merah itu, terlihat Naga merah itu mulai marah pada Madara, namun tak lama setelahnya, mata milik Madara kembali berubah atau berevolusi menjadi _Rinnegan_ berwarna merah dengan 9 tomoe mengitari pola riak air miliknya.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, **Gente Tsukoyomi.**"

Secara tiba-tiba mata Great Red berubah menjadi _Rinnegan, _bukan hanya itu Great Red nampak tenang, dengan cepat Madara menyerap tubuh Great Red ke dalam tubuhnya dengan menggunakan Mazo no Kusari yang mengikat Great Red.

Ophis nampak penasaran dengan apa yang Madara lakukan pada Great Red, mulai bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baka Red?" tanya Ophis dengan nada datar, ketika melihat tubuh Great Red secara perlahan mengecil dan memasuki tubuh Madara hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Aku menyegelnya ke dalam tubuhku?"

Jawab Madara dengan simpel, lalu tak lama setelahnya di punggung Madara muncul sepasang sayap Naga berwarna merah, lalu Madara pun menyembunyikan sayap dari Great Red, yah Madara mengendalikan monster itu melalui Genjutsu dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa mengakses kekuatan dan ingatan dari Baka Red dengan sangat mudah."

Gumam Madara sembari tersenyum ke arah Ophis, tanpa sadar wajah Ophis memerah, namun dengan cepat Ophis memalingkan wajahnya dan mengatakan.

"Oh begitu, lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Madara, Aku telah memberikanmu kekuatan, kau juga telah membantuku mengalahkan Red dan aku membiarkanmu mendapatkan kekuatannya. Jadi apa yang kau akan lakukan sekarang?"

Madara mendengar pertanyaan dari Loli imut bermuka datar itu terdiam, ia sebenarnya ingin kembali ke dunia para Shinobi, tapi ia tidak punya kemampuan menjelajah dimensi.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke dunia Shinobi untuk membalas dendam pada Zetsu hitam yang berani menipuku."

Jawab Madara, Ophis yang mendengar jawaban Madara langsung tersenyum dan bertanya.

"Boleh aku ikut membantumu? hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Pinta Ophis pada Madara dengan nada datarnya, wajahnya juga datar tanpa emosi.

"Tentu saja, aku akan sangat terbantu."

Ujar Madara sembari memejamkan matanya untuk mengakses ingatan dari Great Red, setelah sudah mendapatkan semuanya, Madara pun masuk ke dalam mode chakra Naga, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna merah menyala, mata Onyx Madara berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil vertikal, Madara terlihat seperti dirinya dalam mode Rikudo yang membedakan hanyalah dia mengenakan jubah chakra berwarna merah.

"Bersiaplah Ophis, kita akan menghajar Si Lutung penhianat."

Ujar Madara sembari membuka portal ke dunia Shinobi, sementara Ophis masih setia menemani Madara dari belakang.

**Bersambung**


	2. Pertemuan dengan empat Hokage terdahulu

Setelah sudah membuka portal, Madara dan Ophis pun masuk ke dalamnya dan saat keduanya masuk, sebuah portal dimensi muncul di dunia shinobi, Para Kage Edotensei kaget melihat ada retakan di langit, tak lama setelahnya, seorang pria berselimut chakra berwarna merah dengan pola magatama berwarna hijau mengitari krah jubahnya datang bersama seorang gadis kecil dengan aura yang sangat besar.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen dan Minato kaget ketika merasakan kekuatan yang begitu besar langsung menatap ke arah langit dan mereka sangat kaget melihat ada dua orang berkekuatan besar, Madara terlihat mengenakan jubah chakra seperti jhinchuriki Kyuubi hanya saja dengan perbedaan warna yang berwarna merah dan hijau sementara jhinchuriki Kyubi berwarna orange dengan aksen hitam.

"Hashirama..."

Gumam pelan Madara sembari menatap ke arah bawah, ia pun melayang turun bersama dengan gadis loli di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau dan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?"

Hashirama langsung mempertanyakan soal bagaimana orang dihadapannya mengetahui siapa dirinya, ia bahkan langsung waspada, pria dengan wajah retak dan mata yang berwarna hitam dan iris kuning dengan pupil hitam besar, ia mengenakan armor samurai berwarna merah.

"Apakah perubahan tubuhku sangat banyak, sampai kau tidak bisa mengenaliku lagi, Hashirama?"

Tanya Madara sekali lagi dan ia pun menghentikan mode hybrid miliknya dan memperlihatkan dirinya tanpa balutan chakra Great Red, hingga memperlihatkan wujud manusianya, sembari tersenyum ke arah Hashirama.

"M-Madara!"

Mereka semua malah semakin waspada akan kehadiran Madara, melihat hal itu Madara langsung menatap ke arah Ophis dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Ophis dan menggendongnya seperti seorang ayah menggendong anaknya. Melihat hal itu membuat keempat kage itu kaget.

"M-Madara apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Hashirama pada saat itu.

"Apa mungkin kau berencana membunuhnya?!" Tobirama ikut bicara dan tentu dengan nada tegas dan penuh intimidasi.

Ophis yang digendong oleh Madara langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu ia menatap ke arah Madara dan bertanya.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Great Red?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bernada datar dari Ophis membuat Madara sedikit terdiam dan menggerakan kepalanya menatap ke arah Ophis dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Woy Apa kau lupa tujuanku membawamu kemari?"

Tanya Madara pada Ophis ketika Ophis menanyakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mustahil ia lakukan.

"Em ... untuk memberi pelajaran Kuro Zetsu yang telah menipumu sejak lama dan mempermainkanmu demi mencapai tujuannya bukan?"

Mendengar jawaban dari Ophis, para Kage yang ada di sana kaget mendengarnya, mereka pun kembali menatap ke arah Madara dan bertanya.

"Ano, Madara, kalau boleh tau siapa gadis kecil itu dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Madara menatap pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru, tentu dengan tubuh yang retak-retak, yah dia adalah Minato Namikaze ayah dari Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dia? Gadis kecil ini adalah penyelamatku, hubunganku dengannya mungkin ..."

Mendengar jawaban dari Madara, gadis kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya itu langsung memukul pelan kepala Madara.

"Ugh apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"

Madara meringis pelan, yah memang pukulan kecil Ophis tidak akan melukainya, namun ia merasa kesal kalau dipukul tanpa sebab.

"Bocah? Bukankah kau bilang akan mengabulkan satu keinginanku untuk membalas kebaikanku yang telah mengembalikan kekuatanmu saat kau hampir mati di celah dimensi?"

"Hem ... memang apa yang kau mau dariku? Dan juga lagian yah, aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Madara, Ophis langsung menggembungkan wajahnya, lalu menatap tajam Madara dengan tajam.

"Madara, kejam ... bukannya aku sudah memberikanmu kekuatan untuk bertarung?"

Mendengar hal itu Madara langsung menjawab dengan santainya.

"Dan aku sudah membalasnya dengan mengalahkan orang yang mengganggu wilayahmu."

Ophis tidak mau kalah dan langsung menjawab dengan.

"Dan bayaran dari bantuanku untuk membantumu mengalahkan Zetsu Hitam atau siapapun itu dan membawaku ke dunia luar, belum kita bicarakan."

Madara sedikit membelalakan matanya dan menatap tajam gadis kecil yang ia gendong tersebut dengan wajahnya yang horor, akan dijamin siapapun yang di tatap seperti itu tidak akan tahan akan tatapan Madara, namun gadis kecil itu malah sebaliknya, ia malah balas menatap ke arah Madara.

"Berani juga kau Oroboros, padahal kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Great Red, mau berlaga di hadapanku."

Ujar Madara yang mulai kesal dengan loli naga digendongannya itu.

"Ingatlah, kau tidak bisa menang tanpa bantuan energy dariku. Bahkan mungkin jika saat itu bukan karena kebaikanku, mungkin kau sudah mati kelaparan atau mati dimakan baka Red."

Mendengar perkataan Ophis barusan mengenai jasanya yang sangat besar pada kelangsungan hidupnya, Madara pun terpaksa menatap lembut Ophis lalu mulai mempertanyakan keinginan dari Ophis.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau dariku, Ophis?"

Para kage yang ada di sana langsung swedrop melihat Madara yang bertanya dengan Ophis dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Woi, Madara, aku tidak terlalu mengerti jadi bisa kau jelaskan dari awal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?"

Kali ini Hashirama berhasil dibuat penasaran oleh Madara dan Ophis mengenai hubungan mereka, Ophis pun menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku adalah Ophis, Naga Tanpa Batas yang tinggal di dimensi Gap, aku adalah calon istri Madara-san."

Dalam sekejap semua orang di sana termasuk Madara langsung tercengang dengan jawaban bocah kecil ini, yah dengan gampangnya gadis itu mengaku kalau ia adalah istri dari Madara, semua orang pasti berpikir dia sudah gila, namun bukan itu yang membuat Madara menatap tak percaya ke arah Ophis, melainkan ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa pandangan orang-orang dari dunia Shinobi termasuk sahabatnya Hashirama mengenai hal ini, yah Madara tidak mau di cap sebagai Dewa Shinobi Pedo, atau mungkin ia tidak mau Gelarnya sebagai The god of shinobi berubah menjadiThe god of Pedopil ataupun The God of Lolicon.

Sungguh Madara tidak mau menodai kehormatan klannya dengan gelar semacam itu, ia langsung menatap tajam Ophis dan niat membunuh terpancar di tubuh Madara, sementara itu Ophis malah semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Ophis, apa kau bermaksud merusak nama baikku?!"

Bentak Madara pada gadis loli yang ada dalam gendongannya tersebut. Namun bukannya ketakutan seringai Ophis malah makin besar dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Madara dan mengatakan.

"Di antara seluruh mahluk hidup di dunia, hanya kau yang berani dan ku ijinkan menggendongku seperti ini. Perlu kau ketahui, bahkan pewaris Naga putih tidak pernah sekalipun berani dan mendapat ijin untuk menggendongku seperti ini, jadi atas kelancanganmu seperti ini, kau harus menikah denganku, suka atau tidak Madara-kun."

Jawaban bernada datar itu jujur membuat Madara merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali, sementara itu, Minato dan Tobirama terlihat sedang menahan tawa

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau gelarku yang menakutkan dan menjadi momok dunia berubah menjadi lelocon!"

Madara menolak mentah-mentah hal itu karena itu sangat menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Jika kau tidak mau aku akan menyeretmu dengan paksa dan membuatmu menikahiku!"

Ophis mengucapkan hal itu dengan tekanan aura yang sangat kuat dan berat, Madara bahkan kaget ketika Ophis marah bumi langsung bergetar dan membuat retakkan di mana-mana.

Karena tidak mau bumi menjadi hancur, ia pun terpaksa mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Ophis.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mau! Tapi tolong jangan mengamuk dan menghancurkan dunia!"

Bersambung


End file.
